


My Rebel Heart

by Sheisme



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rich Girl Lexa, Skater!Clarke, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Lexa was born to power and privilege. Clarke is a skater, an artist and a bit of a rebel. They shouldn't be together. But Lexa loves the way Clarke makes her feel and Clarke has been harboring a crush for Lexa for three years.





	My Rebel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to make this just shameless smut, but feelings and plot managed to sneak their way in.  
> This fic is dedicated to LB. For reasons.  
> *The title has been changed from "Ride and Grind" to "My Rebel Heart." Sorry for any confusion.

Lexa did not want to be here. She never did. Yet every morning, her parking spot seemed to be the official meeting spot of Polis High School's elite. Every morning with their fancy Starbucks orders in hand, they all gathered around Lexa's car, gossiping about anything and anyone. Lexa had learned to drown them out for the most part, nodding along at something she wasn't even listening to. It was all for show. Besides money, she really had nothing in common with these people.

Today was just like any other day. Lexa kept checking her watch, anxiously waiting for 7:50 a.m. Like clockwork, the same time every morning, Clarke Griffin would make her entrance on her skateboard, skating right past Lexa's car. It was one of the highlights of Lexa's day, watching Clarke Griffin roll by. And now right on cue, Clarke made her appearance. Suddenly, all of Lexa's concentration was zeroed in on those ripped skinny jeans and faded black Vans. 

Today, Clarke's hair was covered by a gray beanie, a departure from her usual snapback. The weather was getting colder, so Clarke was wearing the flannel shirt that was usually wrapped around her waist.

"To die for!" Becca yelled out to Clarke, making fun of her mode of transportation and pulling Lexa out of her trance. 

As if on pure instinct, Clarke flipped Becca off without even bothering to look at her.

Lexa was about to object to Becca's bitchiness when she heard Echo behind her, sipping her latte and muttering something about Clarke's group of misfit friends as they watched Clarke meet up with them at the front entrance.

"Nerd alert."

Lexa shot Echo a look.

"What? It's true. That Raven chick talks in words I can't understand in our bio class and that Jasper guy can hardly function any time he's within fifty feet of one of the cheerleaders."

Lexa wanted to reply with "same," because who doesn't like cute girls doing flips in short skirts? But that would give her away and reveal far more than she ever wanted these people to know about her.

She simply replied with, "That makes them nerds?"

"It makes them undesirables," Ontari chimed in.

These people always had a way of making them sound even more stuck up than they already were. They've perfected it. They often made fun of Clarke Griffin and her "oddball" friends, but Lexa never participated. She usually just watched as Clarke skated past her, trying not to let her smile give her away.

Lexa rolled her eyes and clicked the lock button on her keys, securing the alarm on the brand new blue Porshe Cayenne Turbo her parents got her as a bribe for a successful senior year. As a straight-A student with one of the highest GPA's in her class, the bribe wasn't necessary but certainly welcomed. Though, she knew it was also a way for her father keep his control over her.

She left the parking lot without even caring if her friends followed or not. But knowing them, she didn't even have to look back to know they were right behind her. She kind hoped eventually they would stop. But every morning it was the same. She wished it was different. The only people who were more judgmental than Lexa's parents were her friends, though she used the term "friends" loosely. She couldn't exactly stray too far from them since they were all children of her parents' friends and they had all grown up in the same social circle. Anything Lexa did that deviated from the norm was somehow immediately reported back to her parents.

She was relieved to find that they all eventually scattered off somewhere. As she turned down the senior hallway, Lexa walked by Clarke's locker, briefly catching her eye. Not wanting to stare too long, Lexa turned her focus to the artwork and doodles hanging in Clarke's locker, in awe of the girl's talent.

She flashed her a subtle smile and kept walking.

\--

Clarke removed her headphones and turned just in time to see Lexa walk by. The look they shared was brief, but intimate and weighted. Her breath caught in her throat, as it always did every time she saw Lexa. You'd think she'd be used to it by now. Over the last three years, her crush on the girl had intensified tenfold.

Recently, the knowing looks they shared with each other every morning were definitely a highlight of her day. Because she knew what those looks meant.

The moment Octavia found out about Clarke's crush on Lexa back in freshman year, she warned her to get over it as soon as possible. Lexa Woods was off limits to anyone who didn't live in South Orange County and didn't have a trust fund. The Woods were one of the most powerful and prominent families in Orange County. Lexa was born with a literal silver spoon in her mouth. Most likely from Tiffany.

Meanwhile, Clarke's Vans were being held together by duct tape.

She told Octavia not to worry. That her crush had subsided.

Okay, so she lied. Lexa Woods was the most beautiful girl Clarke had ever seen. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd get over that crush any time soon. That was three years ago.

In their first three years of high school, Clarke had a few memorable encounters with Lexa. But she always wanted more. Finally, last year they were paired up for a class project and Lexa invited her over to her house to work on it. Clarke had never felt more inadequate in her entire life. Lexa's "house" was a mansion, far too big for just Lexa and her parents, but as Lexa had pointed out to her, it was all about image. Especially for Mr. Woods. 

Clarke ended up staying for dinner and after being interrogated and severely judged by Lexa's father, Clarke felt even more unworthy of the girl. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he turned up his nose when Clarke informed him that her father died three years ago and her mother worked hard as an ER nurse to provide for the two of them. None of it seemed to please him. Apparently hard work was only important to him if it resulted in millions of dollars. As he continued to question her, every time Clarke looked over at Lexa, her eyes were cast down to her plate, obviously embarrassed, but unable to object to her father's browbeating.

When Lexa drove her home that night, she apologized profusely. All Clarke wanted to do was hug her. Maybe kiss her. Maybe steal her away from her overbearing parents. Instead, she placed her hand on Lexa's and told her it was okay and that she'd see her in class the next day. She really couldn't blame Lexa for her father's actions.

That night was what solidified their friendship. And that was the night Clarke knew in her heart that she had to protect Lexa at all costs.

Clarke went to bed that night fantasizing about telling Mr. Woods off, then having Lexa be so grateful, she kissed her.

Here it was, almost a year after that incident and she still had those fantasies.

\--

 

The thing about fantasies is that they rarely do ever come true. But sometimes, you get lucky. And right now, Clarke was getting very lucky.

It was 10:30 a.m. and she was supposed to be in her world history class. Instead, she had Lexa against the wall of one of the bathroom stalls with her hand up Lexa's skirt, running her hand over her smooth, muscular thigh. Their heated makeout session was quickly turning into so much more. Clarke's lips moved from Lexa's lips, down to her neck, nipping and biting the soft flesh as Lexa whimpered above her.

Clarke then moved her lips up to Lexa's ear.

"Your friends were extra salty this morning."

"They're not my friends. You know that," Lexa was quick to defend herself.

"I know."

"I would never..."

"I know that, too," assured Clarke.

Before Lexa could say another word, Clarke's lips were back on hers, their tongues sliding together, tasting each other.

With one hand still up Lexa's skirt, Clarke used her other hand to unbutton Lexa's blouse, leaving it open with her bra and abdomen fully exposed. Clarke practically salivated at the sight of more flesh to devour.

She ran her hand over Lexa's abs and up over her breast, then leaned in to kiss her neck once more.

Lexa moaned her approval.

"You should come over Friday night."

Clarke's hand moved further up Lexa's thigh as her fingers toyed with Lexa's underwear.

"You know I want to," replied Clarke. "But last time, your dad almost caught me in your room. I would have been dead and you probably would have been sent off to some boarding school."

Lexa started panting, even squirming a bit. Clarke could tell she was getting needy, wanting Clarke's fingers to penetrate the silky barrier of her underwear. She ran her thumb over Lexa's clit, feeling the very obvious wet spot on her black silk underwear.

Lexa's gasp shot immediately between Clarke's legs. She loved the noises this girl made.

"Fuck, that feels good. More. Please."

Clarke also loved to hear Lexa beg. She ran her thumb along her clit once more, wanting desperately to break that silk barrier, but waiting patiently for the right moment.

"Fuck!" Lexa tossed her head back and panted heavily. "What...what was I saying?"

"Me coming over." Clarke was already pulling Lexa's bra strap down, tracing her tongue along each inch of newly revealed skin.

"Right...um...oh fuck, yes. That's good."

By this point, Clarke's lips were wrapped around Lexa's breast, sucking gently, flicking the hardened nipple with her tongue.

"My...my dad...he'll be out the whole night. Some benefit in San Diego. Oh God! Fuck, your mouth feels incredible."

Clarke hummed in response, still exploring Lexa's chest with her tongue.

"My parents are staying the night out there. You won't have to sneak through the window this time. Fuck!"

Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's neck and pulled her closer to her chest. Clarke moved to her other breast while still toying with Lexa's underwear.

"Clarke..."

She was whining now. Which meant Clarke had her right where she wanted her.

"Hmm?"

"Need you...to fuck me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Please." Her voice was desperate, pleading. And Clarke couldn't help but smile. She knew Lexa loved to be worked up and teased, but Clarke always had a tendency to push it just a bit further. Just to test the girl's limits.

Ever since that night Clarke had dinner at Lexa's house, they had gone from classmates to project partners to acquaintances to friends. Over time, their friendship developed into something more. It was a few months ago when Clarke's fantasy finally came true. Lexa was having a particularly difficult time at home and snuck out to meet Clarke at the park down the street.

That was the night Lexa kissed her. That was the night everything changed. That was the night that led to this moment. And pretty much any other moment that had them sneaking around and having copious amounts of sex.

Lexa's moans were growing louder and Clarke was worried someone might hear them.

"Shhh. Baby, you can't be so loud."

"I promise I'll be quiet if you fuck me."

Clarke's head nearly exploded at the request.

"God, I'm so fucking into you."

With that, Clarke's fingers delved into Lexa's underwear. After running her index finger along her clit, she lined up two fingers at her entrance. Lexa was dripping with want, ready and waiting for Clarke's fingers. Without waiting for Clarke, Lexa sank down on them, trying to stifle a moan.

"Fuck, Lex. Impatient much?"

"Are you really complaining?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Good. Now shut up and make me come."

Clarke curled her fingers and started slowly pumping in and out of Lexa. She knew this wasn't exactly the time to go slowly, since they both should be in class, but Clarke loved the soft mewls coming from Lexa's mouth. She took her time, fucking her deep and thoroughly while exploring her upper body with her mouth. 

They may be in fucking in a bathroom stall, but that didn't mean Clarke couldn't put her all into it. Lexa deserved all the pleasure in the world and Clarke couldn't believe she got to be the one to give it to her. 

In return, Lexa gave her moans, words of encouragement, begging, and even the occasional swear word, which only turned Clarke on even more. She was uncomfortably wet, dying for some form of friction, but Lexa seemed too blissed out to notice and Clarke refused to put her selfish needs above Lexa's. 

"God, you feel so good," Lexa moaned in her ear. Her lips attached to Clarke's neck as her hand traveled down to Clarke's pants, unzipping them with surprising ease.

Clarke slowed her movements and pulled back for a moment to stare at her with a mixture of disbelief and excitement, tinged with gratefulness. Lexa quirked her eyebrow expectantly.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and guided down her pants, where her fingers were met with a dripping mess. One swipe of Lexa's thumb against her clit and Clarke lurched forward. This was going to go embarrassingly fast. She leaned in to kiss Lexa, bringing her body even closer, giving their wrists a bit more flexibility. 

Lexa's fingers sliding in and out of her so deftly, coupled with the sensual moans coming from her mouth led Clarke to clench down around her Lexa's fingers, trying to top herself from coming too quickly. But Lexa was having none of that. She moved her fingers to Clarke's aching clit and circled it with purpose and precision. 

Clarke stopped her movement and her eyes slammed shut. A choked cry escaped from her throat and she came hard and much faster than she ever had before. With her fingers still buried deep inside Lexa, her free hand pounded against the metal wall of the stall. 

"Jesus, fuck!" Her voice echoed through the bathroom and she didn't care if anyone heard her because that was fucking intense. 

Lexa removed her fingers as she gazed at Clarke, waiting for her to recover. In an instant, Clarke fell to her knees, desperate to please her at any cost. 

Her fingers slid out of Lexa and the girl above her protested for a moment until Clarke yanked her underwear down and only paused briefly to stare at Lexa's glistening pussy practically inviting her to devour it. She accepted the invitation happily and greedily as her tongue slipped between her folds and ran along Lexa's slit, settling at her clit and swirling her tongue in a way she knew would make Lexa lose all control. 

She heard a gasp and immediately felt a hand on her head and before she knew it, her beanie was on the floor and Lexa's fingers were digging into her scalp. She smiled as she continued to eat her out, determined to get her off in the most spectacular fashion. She loved taking care of her like this. She loved being the one to make her feel this way.

Her hands gripped the back of Lexa's thighs, urging her to spread her legs even more and Lexa readily obeyed Clarke's voiceless command.

On instinct, Clarke responded with, "Good girl," which led to louder obscene moans from Lexa as she started writhing more violently against Clarke's mouth. She massaged her tongue along Lexa's engorged clit before trailing down to her entrance. She slowly started fucking her with her tongue, gradually increasing the pace and pressure. She could feel Lexa's walls clamp around her tongue as she remembered just how heavenly the girl tasted.

Lexa's whimpers grew louder as her hips jutted against Clarke's face. Clarke knew she was close. She pulled back for a moment too look up at the flushed girl, those green eyes wide with desperation.

"You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Fuck yes. Please don't stop. Please. So...so close."

Clarke's tongue was back inside her in no time as she brought her left thumb up to rub her clit.

And that's all it took. Lexa was gone in that moment, crying out jumbled words and noises and obviously not caring about whether or not anyone would hear them. Clarke felt her shake and shudder against her face as Clarke's tongue lapped up the proof of Lexa's orgasm, making sure she was nice and clean before giving back her underwear. Lexa was a woman of prestige and power. Clarke couldn't allow her to walk around a dripping mess all day.

Once composed, Lexa leaned her head back and let out a contented sigh.

"You are really fucking good at that."

Clarke smiled up at her. "I aim to please."

She got up off her knees as Lexa bent down to pick up the beanie.

"Sorry."

Clarke shrugged. "Time to retire this one. It wasn't one of my favorites anyway."

Lexa flashed her a demure smile. "I kinda liked it."

 

\--

Lexa managed to talk Clarke into coming over that Friday night when her parents were in San Diego. As domineering as Clarke was in bed, Lexa kind of loved the fact that she pretty much had the girl wrapped around her finger. It was one of the many things she liked about Clarke. She was dominant when she needed her to be, but she also could never seem to say no to Lexa. Right now she was very grateful for both of those qualities because Clarke pretty much just fucked her into oblivion, then pulled Lexa on top of her and held her afterwards.

Lexa was indulging in the feeling of Clarke's fingertips gently moving up and down her back as her head rested against her soft, ample breast. She could hear Clarke's heart beating as they lay breathing together, naked and spent from hours of vigorous sex.

"Stay the night?"

She felt Clarke breathe deeply and exhale and exasperated sigh.

"Don't tempt me. You know how weak I am."

Lexa smiled to herself at Clarke's comment.

"Please?"

"We don't know what time your parents will be home tomorrow morning."

"Stay for one more hour then?"

Clarke chuckled. "Okay. One more hour. I had no intention of leaving before then, anyway."

"I wish we could spend just one whole night together." Lexa trailed her hand along Clarke's hips, tracing the soft skin up to her torso.

"We can if you just come to my place," offered Clarke.

"My dad doesn't allow me to sleep over anywhere. You know that."

"So screw him. Come stay with me. Just until graduation. Then you’re a free woman."

Lexa laughed. Clarke had a tendency to bring up this discussion every so often, knowing full well how it would end. But she had to hand it to the girl for trying.

"My dad would disown me."

"So what? We're both eighteen. I'll take care of you."

"You're going to pay my college tuition?"

"Oh please, like we both don't know you're going to get a full scholarship to wherever you go."

"I don't think your mom would like me living at your place."

"My mom adores you. I'm pretty sure she loves you more than she loves me."

Lexa nodded. "True, which is why it's a bad idea. I don't want to take all the attention away from you."

Clarke nudged her playfully before holding her tighter.

"I hate your father, Lex."

"I hate him, too. Nothing I ever do is good enough."

"Everything you do is just right. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Lexa smiled and propped herself up on her elbow to look at Clarke.

"Why are you so sweet?"

Clarke bit her lip and shrugged. "My mama raised me right."

Lexa looked down at her as Clarke stared up at her and lovingly stroked her cheek. This is another thing Lexa liked about Clarke. The ability to make her feel like they were the only two people who existed.

She leaned in closer and stopped short of reaching her lips.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"I lo--"

Before she could finish her thought, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Lexa? Are you asleep? We decided to come back tonight."

Clarkes eyes went wide at the sound of Mr. Woods' voice. Lexa scrambled to cover herself up with the blankets as Clarke jumped out of the bed and made a run for the walk-in closet at the other end of the room. She had no time to put any clothes on and Lexa could only hope her father didn't notice both their clothes strewn about the room.

The door opened without Lexa even responding to the knock. She did her best to fake being asleep and sincerely hoped he wouldn't try to wake her up. After a few moments, she heard her door close shut and footsteps walking back down the hall. 

Once she knew he was gone, she got out of the bed, holding the sheet over her in case he decided to barge back in. She really hated the fact that he didn't allow a lock on her door. Lexa was hardly ever afforded much privacy. If he came in and she wasn't studying or doing something productive, he would give her some sort of punishment far worse than any teenager should ever get.

"Clarke," she whispered. "Clarke you better go."

She opened the closet door and had to stifle a laugh when she was greeted by the sight of a completely naked Clarke Griffin wearing nothing but a snapback and a smile.

"Hey beautiful. You come here often?"

"Oh my God, Clarke. You're so cheesy."

"Am I? Or am I just really smooth?" She took the snapback off and examined it. "I've been looking for this forever and you've had it this whole time?"

Lexa shrugged, took the hat and put it on her head. "Maybe I like having a piece of you here."

It was nice to know that sometimes Lexa was able to silence sass-queen Clarke Griffin. The stunned look on her face said it all.

"I...uh...yeah. I do, too. Want a piece. Of you. I mean, with me. A piece of you with me. I'd like that. You have something I can keep with me?"

Lexa gave her a demure grin.

"How about a mental picture instead?"

She dropped her sheet and Clarke's jaw fell open.

"This is good. This is a very good mental picture. I approve. 12/10 would recommend."

After a final intense makeout session in Lexa's closet, they managed to pry themselves apart, get dressed and say their goodbyes before Clarke grabbed her skateboard and climbed out the window. Lexa watched as the girl skated away down the long driveway until she was out of sight. 

Lexa didn't sleep that night. She found herself seriously contemplating Clarkes offer. She knew it would never happen, but she allowed herself to dream about it just for tonight.


End file.
